A Thousand Miles
by sexehbunneh
Summary: A story inspired by the song A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. It's a really good story. Read and review now! I guarantee you'll enjoy it!


**Hey, I love this song so much for years now! I drew flip books and imagined how everything would look like and people loved my flip book on the DSi and they've told others so I had to show them and blah, blah, blah! Well...I love the song so...here we go! :) **

A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlson

Recess TJ/Spinelli

_Disclaimer: Don't own Recess or A Thousand Miles, just the story line_

_Making my way down town,_

_Walking fast,_

_Faces Past,_

_And I'm home bound!_

_Staring blankly a head,_

_just making my way,_

_Making my way through the crowd!_

I didn't care any more. Life was pointless now. What was the meaning of life? Christians believe it to serve to God, that's if there is any. Right now, God is gone. God has turned his back and left me. What was life when there was nobody to love?

I became sick with a serious illness, one that could never be treated, a broken heart. Even you know I was told to stay in the house, I needed to go! I had too!

I walked fast, faces staring at me in shock since it's been weeks now since I came out of the house. I didn't mind them. I just face forward, using my ears to carry me to where I was suppose to go. The green light for walking lit up and crowds came bashing into me.

I grabbed some people by the arms and pulled them out of my way, not caring what they thought.

_And I need you,_

_And I miss you,_

_And now I wonder..._

I reached the hill with that one tree in the middle, names carved from the younger days. The letters T and J struck out from miles away. I walked over and placed my hand delicately on the woodwork. I still needed him to look after me. If he wasn't around, I could be in jail for beating people up, I need him to hold me back.

I miss you, why did you have to leave me? What did I do to deserve this!

I closed my eyes,

the wrecked car, the dribbling blood and the TJ's face, in shock, in pain. DON'T LEAVE!

Water leaked from my eyes. Hay-fever was playing up again.

_If I could fall,_

_into the sky,_

_do you think time,_

_would pass me by,_

_cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just,_

_see,_

_you,_

_tonight!_

I slowly sat on the ground looking up in the sky. It then seemed like the sky began to fall. I blinked and before I knew it, I fell backwards. Slowly, I realized I was never gonna fall on my back on the grass, but I began to fall fast, through the sky it's self. It felt like hours had gone by yet that didn't affect the lighting of the sky. Down, down, down I fell. I closed my eyes, feeling the air through my hair. It flapped about, delicately.  
>I began to see Earth, down below. I tried to stop, panicking, flapping my arms up trying to fly.<p>

That's when I saw a face, by the cliffs of the sea. It was him. Standing, tall and proud, arms reaching out to me.

I knew I'd survive, if he's there, he'll catch me, always!

Just as our hands touch, something weird began to happen.

_It's always times like these,  
>When I think of you,<br>And I wonder,  
>If you ever,<br>Think of me! _

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I grabbed it and looked at it tiredly. Spinelli was calling...WHAT! I WAS SPINELLI! I looked around to see I was in TJ's room. I was so confused.

"TJ!" I heard Mrs. Detweiler coming up. She burst through the door and looked at me.

"I'm sorry..."I began to explain how I got in here. Which by the way, how did I?

"No excuses, TJ, hurry up and get changed, here!" She threw me over a white top. "Hurry up and get changed."

I looked around at the clock and at the calender. The calender showed me the day of the accident. I was sick, so I couldn't go to school that way. I flicked TJ's phone open.

_To: TJ_

_From: Spinelli_

_Sorrz TJ, sick :( cant go 2 skool,_

I wrote back '_kk'_ back to her. I was TJ. I brushed my black hair and tied it into a pony tail before slipping the red cap, baggy jeans, white top, hoodie and trainers. I grabbed my bag and walked out. Everyone thought I was TJ?

TJ was also in the same body as me, I felt it. Every second I always saw a picture of me, like he was thinking of me. I always wondered if he was that day.

_'Cause everything's so wrong__  
><em>_And I don't belong__  
><em>_Living in your__  
><em>_Precious memories_

Everything went normal except I was known as TJ. I tried to stay away from drinks as much as possible so I wouldn't need the toilet. School ended. I tried to pull myself away from what was to become next to save the future. If this was to happen, I wouldn't forgive myself, mostly because I had the power to stop it. But the TJ inside me kept telling me to go!

NO! I fought with myself. Mustn't go! It would be all my fault! Stop thinking of me! NOW!

_'Cause I need you__  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_And now I wonder..._

I forced TJ's body to the fences were I gripped hold of. Stay! Please! I need you TJ! Do you hear me! Do you! I miss you! Please! Don't leave me! TJ!

But before I knew it I was texting myself to wait for me on the porch swing.

No!

_If I could fall,_

_into the sky,_

_do you think time,_

_would pass me by,_

_cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just,_

_see,_

_you,_

_tonight!_

I took a step forward, just as I was about to touch the pavement, the ground were I stepped disappearance, making me fall through the sky once again. When I landed, it was all dark. I could see nothing.

"Hello!" I yelled pushing my hands around looking for help.

"Spinelli?" I saw TJ run round a corner.

"TJ!" I yelled running at me. When I got in front of his way, he ran straight through me.

I looked around.

"Spinelli!" He cried, running faster.

I studied him carefully. NO! He was wearing the clothes.

"No!" I screamed running after him as he turned a corner. "TJ!"  
>Just as I reached the corner I heard the horn beeping, screams, crashes. I dropped in the darkness on my knees, wide eyed. A knife tore through my heart.<p>

No! I began to scream in pain, tears flooding my eyes, screamed piercing out of my throat and killing my ears.

_And I, I  
>Don't want to let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't want to let this go<br>I, I  
>Don't... <em>

I still sat on the ground, going through the memories of TJ and me. From the day we first met in kindergarten, elementary, middle and high school, till that day.

I sat with a burning forehead, feeling the sweat leak from me and the cool breeze fill me with life. That's when I received a text from TJ said he was coming. I smiled and stayed on the porch. I wore my black pyjamas and sat on the big swing in front of my house, with a blanket over me.

"Spinelli, Spinelli!" I heard TJ's voice shout with excitement as he came closer, eyes wide with joy.

I smiled back. A blue car came speeding up the streets.

TJ stood in front of the garden. Smiling at me. I smiled. I could hear the engine roar as the blue car speeded , but I didn't care. It was quiet and peaceful, staring into TJ's eyes.

"How are ya," He smiled his cheeky grin.

"Great." I said before coughing.

"Wow, take it easy, Spins."  
>I saw the car and a dog ran out in front of it. The speeding car swivelled round but because he was speeding, he could get control of the car.<p>

"TJ! Look out!" I screamed pointing at the blue car.  
>TJ turned round with his smile which soon fell apart at the car headed straight for him. With no time to escape, BOOM!<p>

"TJ!" I screamed getting up and running to TJ who was strapped between he car.

I put TJ's head on my lap. "TJ?" I screamed.

"Spinelli?" He mumbled, blood trickling down his face.

"Hang in the TJ, we'll get help." Crowds began to gather. "GET HELP! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

"Spinelli, I can't feel my legs or arms..."

"Ssssshhhh!" I hushed him, pulling on a smile for him.

"I'm so cold," TJ complained, eyes still closed.

"Don't worry, it's a cold time." I said, even you know it was the middle of Spring, coming towards Summer and it was a boiling day.

"I wanted to tell you that, we get school off all of next week since teachers are on strike..." He struggled to say.

"That's great, TJ. Just great. What do you want to do?" I asked. A tear slid from my eye and splattered on TJ's eye.

TJ's eye slowly opened. "Spinelli..." He started, shaking.

"Yes?" I asked, another tear falling.

"I...I love you..." TJ began to shed tears.

"I love you too!" I leaned down and kissed him.

I parted, his eyes clothes.

"TJ?" I asked. "TJ, not funny!" He stood still, lying, a blood pool forming. I lifted my hands and stared at TJ's blood, which stained my hands. I began to scream. "TJ!" I kept screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<em>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

**TJ's POV **I walked fast through the crowd facing forward. I was excited to see Spinelli! She was sick all day and I needed to see her. I needed to tell her teachers were on strike. Spinelli! She was gorgeous yet I couldn't bring myself to tell her I love her. I know, I'll tell her when I get there! You can do it. I took out my phone and texted Spinelli was coming. I reached her house.

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you... <em>

**Spinelli's POV **I woke up lying on the big swing at the front of the house.

"Spinelli, Spinelli!" TJ screamed running to me. I then saw the car speeding up.

"TJ!" I got up, running at him.

"Spinelli, you're suppose to be sick." TJ laughed.

"TJ!" I screamed, running faster as the car came. I wouldn't forgive myself if he didn't live.

I pushed TJ away when the car struck...BANG!

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<em>

**TJ's POV** I got up off the ground and turned, eyes widened as I saw blood pore from Spinelli.  
>"Spinelli!" I screamed running over. "Why?" I asked as I rested her head on my lap.<p>

"Because, if it wasn't me, it would be you..." She coughed.

"But why!"

"I love you TJ! I can't live without you!" She smiled.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN! YOU'RE SO STUPID SPINELLI! STUPID!" Tears watered my eyes and fell. Pools of water and blood formed. No, no, no!

I felt a cold yet soft hand calmly placed on my check. I opened my eyes to see Spinelli smiling at me.  
>"Don't worry, you'll have a nice life, children, good job and good wife you always deserved." she reassured me.<p>

"No wife is good enough only you. And no woman's children are going to satisfy me unless they come from your own womb! No job is worth working at unless I know you'll be waiting and smiling for me when I go home. Life is pointless without you!" I screamed at her.

"Stupid TJ," She gently laughed.

She then pulled my face closer to hers. We kissed. Her lips were soft and gentle while her kiss was warm and loving, tender and sweet. Her hand, cold and red.

Her hands fell from my face. I pulled apart to see her smiling with er eyes opened.

"Spinelli? Spinelli!" I screamed at her. "Wake up! Come on!"

I stopped crying for a second.

"SPINELLI!"

_If I could  
>Just hold you<br>Tonight _


End file.
